


i love you a-latte

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee date, F/F, Fluff, In Public, Iris loves making her girlfriend flustered, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's not many things Iris West loves more than coffee, but Felicity Smoak is one of them. Which is why she doesn't mind boarding a train to Starling to surprise the girl she's always missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you a-latte

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Iris/Felicity + coffee date; don't make fun of my title pls i thought long and hard about that pun

Long distance relationships aren’t easy, but they make it work. Besides, the distance isn’t actually _that_ long, but when both of them are so busy that some weeks the only time they see each other is through snap chat, it certainly feels that way. Speaking of which, her phone buzzes in her hand and she opens the one that’s just been sent to her, smiling when she finds herself looking down at Felicity blowing her a kiss. She screenshots the picture to save for later, for the days when she’s really missing her, and thinks of her smile. This is hard, yeah, but it’s totally worth it. 

She snaps back a picture of herself making an exaggerated frowny-face, adding the caption  _‘Miss You!’_ before sending it off. She’s very careful not to get the seats of the train in the picture, hoping to keep Felicity in the dark. She can’t wait to see the look on her face when she surprises her–she hadn’t given any indication that she was coming, instead deciding to make it an impromptu visit. At first, she tells herself it’s just to get away from all the meta-human drama in Central City and the pressure of work for a bit. Not that Starling is really any less dramatic, of course, but in the end she’ll admit that she just wants the excuse to see her girlfriend again.

When she gets there, Laurel lets her into the foundry, winking at her and giving her a thumbs up to let her know that Felicity’s there. She sneaks up behind the big swivel chair she knows Felicity must be sitting in, her back towards her, and grins to herself.

She tugs Felicity’s ponytail from behind, and Felicity lets out a yelp and jumps about a foot in the air in surprise, nearly falling off the chair in the process. She narrows her eyes as she swings the chair around, prepared to give whoever snuck up on her a piece of her mind.

“Laurel, I told you to stop doing tha–Iris?” she cuts herself off mid-sentence when her chair comes to a stop and her gaze lands on Iris, standing in front of her with her arms open and a huge smile on her face. Immediately, Felicity’s eyes light up, and she hops up out of her chair in excitement, launching herself into Iris’s waiting arms. 

“Iris! What are you doing here?” she laughs into her hair, elated, as Iris squeezes her tight, making up for lost time, all of the little moments where she’d lay awake and miss her touch. It hasn’t even been  _that_ long, really, since they’ve seen each other–but still. It’s a while before she loosens her grip enough for Felicity to take a step back.

“I came to visit you, duh. Is this a bad time?”

“Not at all,” Felicity grins, “I mean, I’m not busy right now, if that’s what you’re asking.” She thinks for a moment before clapping her hands together. “I know–there’s this new coffee shop close by that I’ve been meaning to check out. Wanna go there for a bit? It gets kind of stuffy down here. We can talk there instead.”

“Do you even have to ask? You know I’m always down for coffee.” Iris smiles as she laces her fingers together with Felicity’s, leaning into her shoulder. “Let’s go.”

The coffee shop is cute, and definitely very cozy, and more than anything she’s just happy to be sitting across from Felicity, close enough to finally touch her again. But it’s lacking in something pretty important, in Iris’s opinion. And by pretty important, she means sort of essential, considering the kind of place it is. She makes a face as she takes a sip of her coffee, grimacing in distaste.

“What, the coffee connoisseur doesn’t approve?” Felicity snickers, catching her less-than-pleased expression.

Iris shakes her head, accepting the title with grace. “Still got nothing on Jitters,” she says, taking another sip.

“Oh, come on, you’re just biased because you used to work there,” Felicity rolls her eyes. “Besides, why are you still drinking it, if it’s really that bad?”

“I didn’t say it was terrible, geez Felicity. Not bad enough to let a whole cup of it go to waste, anyway. I’m just very particular about these things, you know? I think I’ve developed, like, a sixth sense for tasting quality coffee. It’s a gift and a curse, really.”

Felicity laughs again, bringing her own coffee cup up to her lips to take a sip. Iris is right, of course–it’s sub-par compared to Jitters…well, actually just sub-par in general–but she’s not about to admit that. “You’re ridiculous. Remind me again why I love you?”

“What’s not to love?” Iris grins, reaching over the table to wipe away the foam from the cappuccino sticking to Felicity’s upper lip with her thumb. Her grin widens when she blinks at her, flustered, eyes following her fingers. Felicity swallows and shakes her head, clearing her jumbled thoughts.

“So, how long are you here for? Are you crashing at my place tonight?” she asks hopefully, and Iris pauses before answering.

“Well, I was only planning on spending the day, but…I suppose I could stay the night, too. Tomorrow’s Saturday, anyway, so I’m off work…” she bites her lip, considering her options, because she really, really wants to stay. “I didn’t bring anything with me, though.”

Felicity quickly waves off her concerns. “Oh, don’t worry about that–I’m pretty sure I still have clothes and stuff that you left here from the last time you visited. And if not, well…I prefer it when you wear my clothes, anyway.”

“Really?” Iris raises an eyebrow and grins wickedly at her. “I thought you preferred me without. Clothes, I mean.”

Felicity’s eyes go wide as she glances hastily left and right, turning bright red. “I don’t–I mean, I do, without is great but–crap, forget I just said tha– _Iris, this really isn’t the right place to talk about this!”_ she stammers, tripping over her words, all the while glancing nervously at the people around them, convinced someone must have overheard.

“Well, you’re probably right, but just know that if I do come over I’ll–”

“I get it!” Felicity squeaks, her mind already conjuring up very vivid images–some from memories, some from dreams, some from her imagination. Images that she really should  _not_  be thinking about in public, she thinks, her ears burning with embarrassment. “I get it. Yes. Lots of that.  _Please._  But does that mean you’ll stay, then…?”

“Yeah,” Iris laughs, resting a hand over Felicity’s own lying on the table between them and giving it a calming little squeeze. “Of course I’ll stay.”

 


End file.
